Routing devices not only provide network connections, but also can realize intelligent management. For example, users can manage the routing devices through mobile terminals, and can also access data stored in the routing devices.
If a user has a plurality of routing devices, they can be displayed in a router management list of a mobile terminal. At present, by default a mobile terminal generally manages the first routing device in the router management list or the last used routing device. Thus, when the user moves the mobile terminal from one place to another, the user needs to manually switch a managed routing device, through the mobile terminal, to a routing device in the current place.
For example, the user has two routing devices: a first routing device installed in an office, and a second routing device installed in the user's home. When the user is at the office, the user can access office documents stored in the first routing device through the mobile terminal. When the user returns home, the user needs to manually switch a managed routing device, i.e., the first routing device, through the mobile terminal, to the second routing device to access photos, videos, and the like stored in the second routing device.